Akuma Z
by Kuroda117
Summary: ¿Alguna ves has escuchado que para derrotar a los demonios debes de volverte uno?...pues es cierto y yo soy una de sus miembros
1. Chapter 1: Soy una Youkai

**Asi nunca voy a terminar uno solo T.T, pero no me culpen...culpen a esta mente que al ver una imagen, escuchar una historia o descubrir la inmortalidad del cangrejo saca todas estas historias, incluso me quede embobado como iba relatando la historia (es como si estuviera viendo la animación o el manga) por lo que les traigo otra historia, otra aventura, otra desquiciada historia de mi cerebro, disfruten  
**

**Capitulo 1: Soy una Youkai**

**Debí haber sostenido mejor a Poochi, es mi perro pequeño que me regalo un amigo mio….se me escapo mientras volvíamos a casa al anochecer, entro en una construcción, lo busque con insistencia sin esperar que ocurriera algo…..cuando lo halle estaba sosteniendo algo, una mascara, tenia la forma de un gato…me pareció lindo y después de eso sentí a alguien atrás de mi, voltee y vi a una persona con una mascara, una mascara de un Oni( Ogro)….no se que hacer**

**-Este….hola, lamento entrar aquí pero seguía mi perro y bueno **dice Miyako nerviosa

**-Guau-Guau-Guau-**

**-No ladres Poochi **ordena Miyako

**-Da-me-lo **ordena el hombre de la mascara

**-¿Esto es suyo?...lo encontró por aquí y bueno…aquí tiene **dice Miyako ofreciéndole la mascara

EL hombre iba a agarrar la mascara pero una repentina ráfaga de viento se lleva a Miyako y Poochi hasta arriba de la construcción

**-¿Qué sucedió?...¿estas bien Poochi? **pregunta Miyako para luego observar el enojo del hombre y comienza a dirigirse hacia ella junto a varios igual a el, con mascaras

**-(Gemido)**

**-Descuida, no pasara nada **dice Miyako

**-Discúlpame, pero debes entregarme la mascara **dice alguien atrás de ella, un joven de cabellos dorados con una mascara de un Tengu

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?...¿por que es importante esta mascara? **Pregunta Miyako temerosa sin soltar a Poochi y a la mascara

**-Estas en grave peligro si te la quedas, debes entregármela **insiste el joven

**-No lo hare hasta que me expliques **ordena Miyako

**-Es tarde **dice el joven sacando un baston con anillos de adorno

Los hombres oni subieron como simios a la construcción y estaban rodeándolos para atraparlos

**-No te separes de mi, saldremos de esto **dice el Joven poniéndose enfrente de ella

El primer hombre Oni se abalanza sobre ellos con un tremendo golpe que falla pero hace estremecer la viga de metal, ¿Cómo una persona normal puede hacer eso, incluso la abollo?

**-Guau-Guau-Guau-**

**-Descuida estaremos bien, el lo dijo **dice Miyako creyendo en las palabras de el joven

**-Son demasiados, sostente de mi **ordena el joven tomándola de la cintura y saltando desde arriba hacia abajo

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Miyako sosteniendo a su perro Poochi

EL joven mueve su bastón y crea una brisa de aire que los detiene de la caída cayendo con suavidad

**-Rápido tenemos que….¡CUIDADO! ** grita el joven al hacerla a un lado cuando los hombres oni caen desde arriba destrozando el piso por sus tremendo golpes

**-¿Estas bien?...¡AYYYYYY! **grita Miyako al ser atrapada por una cuerda

**-Demonios **se queja el joven al ver que la chica rubia era alzada hacia arriba de los arboles cercanos por una fina telaraña

**-¡SUELTENME! **Ordena Miyako

La telaraña sube hasta el lugar donde había varias mujeres con mascaras de Jorōgumo

**-Danos la mascara **ordena la mujer Jorōgumo

**-No lo hare, suéltenme **ordena Miyako

**-Tu lo pediste **dice la mujer Jorōgumo alzando su brazo para lastimarla pero flamas caen hacia donde están ellas y una de esas flamas quema la telaraña haciando que caiga

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Miyako

**-Te tengo **dice una joven de cabello largo color naranja, que traía una mascara de Kitsune (zorro)

**-Gracias **agradece Miyako

**-Mantente alejada y por nada del mundo les des esa mascara **le indica la joven centrándose en las Jorōgumo que regresaban para atacar

**-(Estoy en una pesadilla) **pensaba Miyako mientras la joven alza nueve colas que estaban detrás de lla lanzando varias flamas desde ella que impactaban en las caras de las Jorōgumo

**-Rápido tenemos que ponerte a salvo **dice la joven

**-Espera, hay otra persona que me ayude y requiere apoyo **indica Miyako

**-Descuida, se puede defender solo y además ya recibe apoyo **dice la joven al tomarla de la mano y correr con ella

Miyako volteo a ver a las mujeres Jorōgumo para darse cuenta de que son mujeres normales y corrientes, ya no se parecían a las que la atacaron y estaban desmayadas

**-Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo ** dice la joven al dejarla en un gran circulo de sal para después ir hacia donde se escuchaba una gran conmoción

**-Debo irme de aquí, pero me dijo que me quedara….¿que hago? **Se pregunta Miyako

**-Es mejor que te rindas, entrégame la mascara y yo te entrego esto **dice una persona anciana con otra mascara (la mascara es de una anciana también, de una Yamamba)

**-(Gemido)**

**-¡POOCHI! **grita Miyako

**-Entrégamelo y te lo devolveré **dice la anciana de mascara

**-Esta bien, pero no le hagas daño **dice Miyako saliendo del circulo de sal y camina hacia ella

**-Eso es…..mas cerca **dice la anciana

**-¡NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR ES UNA TRAMPA! **Grita una chica que cae del cielo y se interpone entre ella y la anciana, trae una mascara de un oni azul

**-¡INSOLENTE LAS DEVORARE VIVAS! **Grita furiosa la anciana revelando que no traía nada en sus manos y se abalanza sobre ellas expandiendo su boca

**-¡No cuentes con ello decrepita! **Desafía la joven de cabellos oscuros sacando una bolsa y la abre tanto que sale un huracán que atrapa a la anciana y la arroja lejos haciendo que se le caiga la mascara y esta se rompa

**-Es una persona de verdad, igual a las otras **dice Miyako

**-Son personas manipuladas contra su voluntad para servir a su amo, solo regresan a su verdadera forma si se les quita la mascar que traen **le explica rápidamente la chica antes de volverse a poner en defensa con su bolsa por que son rodeadas por mas hombres oni

**-Son muchos para ti **dice Miyako

**-No te preocupes, son solo debiluchos **responde la joven

En el lugar empiezan a escucharse tambores que se vuelven cada ves mas sonoros y a los hombres oni les cae encima un rayo que parte las mascaras haciendo que caigan las personas libres de su hechizo

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta Miyako

**-Solo un tonto presumido **señala la joven de cabellos oscuros hacia otro joven igual a ella solo que su mascara es de un oni rojo y atrás trae un marco redondo con varios tambores

**-Es el momento danos la mascara **ordena el joven de la mascara de oni rojo

**-No se para que la quieren, pero aquí tienen….solo déjenme tranquila **dice Miyako

**-Buena chica **dice el joven

**-Celebra después, ahí hay mas **advierte la chica de mascara de oni azul

Varios hombres con mascara de Sōgenbi en llamas y mujeres con mascaras de Ubagabi se acercan a ellos a gran velocidad

**-Tu te echas la mitad y yo la otra **ordena el joven de mascara de oni roja

**-No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos irnos…ya causamos mucho alboroto **dice otro joven de cabellos largo de tonalidad roja que trae en su mano una espada espiritual además de una mascara de Shura

**-Entonces hazlo rápido **dice el joven de mascara de oni roja

El joven de cabellos de fuego alza su mano izquierda como si fuera una espada y lanza una ráfaga de viento tremendo que al impactar con los hombres y mujeres Sōgenbi e Ubagabi se parte en dos todas las mascaras haciendo que vuelvan a su forma normal y caigan desmayadas

**-Buen trabajo **felicita le joven de mascara de Kitsune

**-También terminamos atrás **dice el joven rubio de mascara de Tengu

**-Ahora solo nos faltas tu…¿Dónde esta? **pregunta el chico de mascara de oni roja

**-Se fue, y se llevo la mascara con ella **dice la joven enmascarada de oni azul

**-Debemos encontrarla, no debe estar muy lejos **ordena el joven de cabello rojo y mascara de Shura

No muy lejos de ahí

**-Por fin me libre de ellos **dice aliviada Miyako

**-Guau-Guau**

**-Poochi, estas bien **dice la joven rubia

**-GRRRRRRRR-**

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Miyako

Al voltear ve a una mujer con mascara de Jorōgumo que se abalanza hacia ella, lo mas seguro es que la estaba siguiendo desde que se escapo durante la pelea

**-¡NO ME LASTIMES! **Grita Miyako al ponerse accidentalmente la mascara que traía y después…todo se obscurece

**-¡AHHHHHHH! …..¿en donde estoy? **Se pregunta Miyako al ver que estaba en su cama y Poochi estaba dormido junto a sus pies

**-(Gemido)**

**-Descuida….creo que tuve un mal sueño….ya es hora de ir a la escuela **dice Miyako levantándose para ir a su escuela como todos los días, sin notar que debajo de su cama se haya la mascara que traía anoche

En la cocina

**Hola abuela, hola mama **saluda Miyako

**-Hola hija, aquí esta tu desayuno….no te distraigas que llegaras tarde **dice su madre

**-Lo se, pero me lo iré comiendo en el camino **dice Miyako agarrando su pan y corriendo para salir no sin antes despedirse de su abuela y de Poochi

**-No llegues tarde a la casa **dice su madre

**-¡No lo hare! **Dice la rubia saliendo a toda prisa

Arriba en las azoteas 5 figuras la observan sin perderla de vista y la siguen con gran agilidad sin que los note, pero aparte hay otras figuras ocultas en la sombra que hacen lo mismo que ellos y van en su búsqueda…..¿que querrán estos seres salidos del infierno con una chica normal como Miyako?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Neko

**Creo que ahora escribo cuando se me ocurren las cosas...el problema es que se me ocurren de todas y na mas tengo tiempo**

** para 1 de ellas, en fin espero que les agrade esto como les agradan las demas historias**

Capitulo 2: Neko

Escuela Miracle, campo de entrenamiento

**-Muy bien todos, pónganse en una línea ya que es hora de saltar el potro** dice la maestra

**-(susurro) No el potro**

**-(susurro) Nadie de nuestra clase lo a logrado bien**

**-¿Y bien no hay nadie?...entonces yo escogeré….veamos….señorita Gotokuji **dice la maestra

**-Presente **responde Miyako

**-Pase al frente y prepárese **ordena la maestra

**-(La ultima vez que lo intente caí de sentón…hoy no es un buen día para mi) **piensa Miyako

**-¿Lista?...¡Ahora! **ordena la maestra

Miyako corre como normalmente lo hace, pero se da cuenta que esta subiendo mas aun la velocidad y salta el trampolín tocando con sus dos manos el potro y cayendo a unos metros mas lejos

**-Increíble**

**-¿Cómo lo hizo?**

**-Perfecto señorita Gotokuji deberían de tomar su ejemplo ya que parece que si estuvo entrenando, siguiente **ordena la maestra

**-(¿Cómo hice eso?...tal ves no sea un mal dia después de todo) **piensa alegremente Miyako

A lo lejos

**-Dos cosas, o es muy buena deportista o esta usando el poder de la mascara **dice un chico de cabello oscuro con ojos de color azabache

**-Sin duda ya lo uso, aunque no esta consiente de ello al parecer **responde otra chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verde esmeralda

**-Aun hay oportunidad de que la fusión se detenga, cuando este sola iremos por ella **dice una chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos rosas

**-¿Puedo ir yo?...si va alguno de ustedes podrían asustarla **dice un chico rubio de ojos azules

**-¿Acaso quieres decir que soy feo narizón? **Pregunta enojado el chico de ojos verde azabache

**-Para mi ya lo eres **responde la chica de ojos verde esmeralda

**-Suficiente, iremos los dos, estén atentos ya que intentaran hacer lo mismo ellos **dice un joven de cabellos de fuego y ojos de sangre, además no tiene el brazo izquierdo

En la hora del almuerzo

**-Debes de contarnos como hiciste eso Miyako **

**-Si, ¿has tomado clases o que?**

**-Solo tuve suerte, es todo **responde Miyako

**-¡Miyako! **grita un chico de cabellos color miel y ojos de color azul

**-Taka-chan **dice Miyako

**-Dejemos solos a los enamorados **

**-Luego nos cuentas**

**-No digan eso **dice Miyako

**-¿Decir que? **Pregunta Takaaki

**-Nada, ¿qué sucede? **pregunta Miyako

**-Escuche lo que hiciste en la clase de gimnasia y te venia a felicitar por eso **dice Takaaki

**-Gracias…(estoy siendo felicitada por el, estoy contenta) **piensa Miyako

Takaaki es mayor que Miyako y solo le falta un año para graduarse, pero siempre a sido el amor platónico de ella por lo que cada ves que se lo encuentra hasta literalmente salta de alegría

**-Bueno me quede de ver con unos amigos, nos vemos después **se despide Takaaki

**-Si…..despues **se despide Miyako

Mas al rato

**-¿Y que trajeron de comer? **

**-Yo traje un obento completo**

**-¿Y tu que trajiste Miyako? **

**-Yo traje también un obento…pero…..** dice Miyako

**-¿Qué sucede?...no te gusta lo que trajiste**

**-Creo que hoy quisiera algo diferente….*snifff* **huele Miyako y se dirige a otra mesa

**-¿Y ahora?**

**-Hmmmm, hoy traje un rico atún que me preparo mi mama…..¿disculpa pasa algo?**

**-Este….disculpa si te parece extraño esto pero…¿cambiarias almuerzo conmigo? **Pregunta Miyako

**-¿Eh?...claro…..**

De regreso a su mesa

**-Miyako…no es normal que hicieras eso**

**-Perdón, es que me llego el olor y no pude resistirme **dice Miyako

**-Bueno esta bien….voy a la expendedora, ¿quieren algo?**

**-SI yo quiero agua mineral**

**-Y yo quiero un refresco**

**-Y yo un poco de leche **responde Miyako

**-¿Leche?...si tu lo dices **

**-(¿Que me pasara?...normalmente no pido o como eso) **piensa Miyako

En sus clases

**-Y asi podemos determinar que el valor de x es igual al valor de y siempre que…..**

**-(Me esta dando sueño, normalmente no me duermo en clase pero….este sol que me da….esta fresco) **piensa Miyako tratando de ganarle al sueño que trae

**-¡SEÑORITA GOTOKUJI DESPIERTE!**

**-¿Eh?...¿Como? **pregunta Miyako desorientada

**-Si mi clase le parece aburrida será mejor que este en el pasillo**

**-Si profesor **asiente Miyako

En el corredor

**-(¿Qué me sucede?...primero soy mas ágil que antes, como pescado y leche y además me duermo muy seguido….parezco un gato) **piensa Miyako mientras sostiene dos baldes de agua en sus manos

De repente siente dos presencias que pasan por el corredor, pero piensa que se tratan de dos alumnos o maestros que están de paso, al pasar enfrente de ella nota que no son de su escuela por que sus uniformes son negros y tienen un pentagrama de símbolo, el primero era un rubio de ojos azules y el segundo era un chico de cabello rojo y ojos color sangre, los estaba asimilando como los de su sueño de las mascaras pero el pelirrojo no tenia el brazo izquierdopor lo que desecho eso y pasaron sin hacerle mucho caso a ella hasta que ya no los escucho

**-(Por un momento creí que eran ellos, pero como va a hacer eso si ni mascaran traían…debo de dejar de pensar en eso….*sniff* detecto un olor a licor…¿qué raro?) **piensa Miyako

Ya en la tarde en los alrededores

**-El maestro no perdonara otro fallo, desuéllenla viva si es necesario **ordena un hombre con mascara de Kappa

**-A la orden **obedecen varios con mascara de Oni

En la puerta de salida

**-Hoy fue mas i menos el dia **dice Miyako

**-Descuida, ya habrá mejores **

**-Eso creo también **responde Miyako

**-Por cierto... ¿escuchaste el rumor de que había estudiantes de la escuela privada Akuma?**

**-¿Akuma?...son los que dicen nada mas entran los mas estudiosos o que tienen un don especial, ¿no? **responde Miyako

**-Si, ¿para que habrán venido hasta acá?...¿buscaran algún nuevo talento? **

**-No lo se, pero no importa mucho mejor nos vemos mas tarde, debo de ir a la casa de Takaaki a recoger unas cosas **dice Miyako

**-Ok, pero no vayan a hacer mas ¿eh? **

**-No digas eso, es vergonzoso **responde Miyako apenada

**-O disculpa Miyako, ¿podrías venir un segundo? **pregunta una de sus compañeras

**-¿Qué sucede? **pregunta Miyako

**-Hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes, será solo un momento **dice su compañera

**-Puede que también ayudo, las acompaño**

**-De acuerdo, entre mas mejor, vengan **ordena la compañera mientras entre los arboles eran vigiladas

En el gimnasio

**-¿Qué requieres ayuda aquí? **pregunta Miyako

**-Requiero que me ayudes a recuperar, una mascara **responde la compañera

**-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?**

**-¿Cómo sabes de la mascara? **Pregunta Miyako preocupada

**-Con que aun la tienes, ¿podrías entregarla por las buenas? **Pregunta la compañera extendiendo su mano

**-¿De que se trata esto?...¿que ocu..ugggggg? **

**-¿Y ahora?...oh no…**dice Miyako al ver otra ves a los hombres con mascara de oni sosteniendo a su otra compañera y poniéndole también una mascara de una Jorōgumo

**-¿Y bien pequeña? **Pregunta revelándose su verdadera forma de una anciana con mascara Yamanba

**-¿No era un…..sueño? **pregunta nerviosa Miyako

**-SI no lo vas a entregar por las buenas….¡Atrápenla! ** ordena la anciana Yamanba

Un oni se acerca por detrás para atraparla pero Miyako siente el movimiento y lo esquiva, después salta a una gran altura para brincar encima de ellos y empezar a correr hacia la salida

**-¿Qué esperas?...¡Atrápala! **ordena la anciana Yamanba a la chica Jorōgumo

Lanza una varias telarañas que esquiva ágilmente pero una iba a acertar hacia ella pero una persona se interpuso poniendo su mano derecha entre Miyako y la telaraña

**-¿Quién eres? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Eso no importa, sigue….no dejes que te atrapen **ordena el chico pelirrojo jalando a la Jorōgumo hacia el para patearla y dejarla inconsciente sin la mascara

**-¿Otra ves ustedes?...¡No demuestren piedad! **Ordena la anciana Yamanba a los oni

**-¿Qué esperas?...¡CORRE! **ordena el chico pelirrojo

Miyako no duda dos veces y sale de inmediato del gimnasio dejando solo al chico pelirrojo que solo sonríe y saca de su cinturón una mascara de shura que se pone de inmediato

Afuera

**-(¿Qué sucede aquí?...¿estoy soñando de nuevo?...primero soy tan agil que los esquivo y aparecen de nuevo seres extraños?...¿debe ser un sueño?) **piensa Miyako mientras corre

**-¡RAPIDO POR AQUÍ!**

**-Oh no…debo esconderme…..UMMMMPPPP **dice Miyako cuando una mano se extiende y la agarra por detrás

**-(susurro) Guarda silencio **ordena el chico rubio que vio hace rato

**-¡CORRIO POR ACA VAMOS!**

**-(susurro) Debemos de salir de aquí **dice el rubio

**-(susurro) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...¿van de nuevo por la mascara verdad? **pregunta Miyako

**-(susurro)Por ahora me importa mas que salgas de aquí, después hablaremos de eso **responde el rubio

**-(susurro) ¿Seguro no me estas mintiendo?...ya hubo muchos que me mienten en todo esto **reclama Miyako

**-(susurro) Mira te daré un consejo, si por alguna razón estas en peligro, ponte la mascara **le advierte el rubio

**-(susurro) ¿Ponérmela?...si no la traigo siquiera **responde Miyako

**-(susurro) Tu solo hazlo…..parece que se fueron, vamos **ordena el rubio tomándole la mano y salen corriendo de su escondite

**-¡AHÍ ESTAN! **

**-¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO! **Ordena el rubio al ser descubiertos

**-¡ESO INTENTO! **Responde Miyako

Ambos corren por toda la escuela siendo perseguidos por varios Oni, Jorōgumo y esta ves traen Yurei con ellos

**-Maldición **dice el rubio al ver que no cedían sus perseguidores

**-Sigan adelante, me hare cargo **dice una chica hermosa de cabello largo color zanahoria y ojos rosas que va vestida con un uniforme negro (blusa y falda)

**-Te lo encargo **agradece el rubio

**-(Me parece conocida) **piensa Miyako cuando pasa junto a ella

**-¡HAZTE A UN LADO ZORRA! **Ordena un oni

**-Oblígame **desafía la chica sacando de su cinturón una mascara de Kitsune

En el campo de entrenamiento

**-Vamos bien, solo hay que cruzar la cerca y estaremos a salvo **dice el rubio pero Miyako se suelta de el

**-¡No iré! **Se niega Miyako

**-¿Qué te pasa ahora?...debemos irnos **dice el rubio

**-No pienso moverme mas hasta que me digas que sucede **ordena Miyako

**-Y creí que eras tierna y comprensiva….pero veo que no **dice el rubio

**-No trates de cambiar el tema, respóndeme **ordena Miyako

**-Mira, si quieres te explico después pero tenemos que….**dice el rubio antes de ser interrumpido

**-¡USTEDES NO IRAN A NINGUN LADO!**

**-¿Quién eres?...¡muéstrate cobarde! **Ordena el rubio

**-Yo soy Cami, el poderoso Kappa….y vengo por la mascara **se presenta el Kappa

**-¿POR QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE UNAS ESTUPIDAS MASCARAS? **Pregunta Miyako con enojo

**-Así que tu la tienes, tráiganmela **ordena Cami

Del suelo salen varios Yureis que avanzan sin dudar hacia Miyako pero Boomer intercede

**-¡Tendrás que pasar por mi primero! **dice el rubio sacando de su cinturón la mascara de tengu y se la pone donde sus ojos brillan al momento de ponérselas y le salen alas de la espalda y un bastón sale del suelo de la tierra

**-¡Tengu!...¿como un demonio de tu clase trabaja para ellos? **reclama Cami

**-Un demonio de tu clase jamás entendería esto **responde el joven tengu

**-¡YUREIS ATAQUEN! **Ordena el Kappa a su legión de espectros que se abalanzan sobre ellos

**-Eres muy tonto, recuerda que soy mas fuerte que estas almas en pena **responde el joven tengu lanzando un puñetazo de aire que desvanece a varios Yueris volviéndolos a ser humanos de nuevo

**-Debo huir de aquí **dice Miyako haciéndose para atrás

**-Cuidado insensata **dice el Tengu señalándole a dos yureis que salen detrás de ellas

**-¡Gooooooo!**

**-¡Aléjense de mi! **ordena Miyako cayendo de espaldas y tratando de alejarse de ellos

**-Malditos espíritus, desaparezcan **ordena el tengu azotando su bastón contra el suelo que crea una barrera de aire que deshace a mas yureis

**-(No quiero morir de esta forma….La mascara eso es….¿pero donde esta?)…¿Cómo llego aquí? **se pregunta Miyako al buscarse entre su cinturón y encuentra la mascara con forma de gato

**-No espera **dice el joven tengu tratando de detenerla

**-Llegamos tarde **dice el oni azul

**-¿Qué cree que hace? **Pregunta el oni rojo

Miyako se pone la mascara antes de que la agarraran las yureis pero solo se escucha el crujir de las mascaras que caen partidas al suelo y sale una chica rubia con mascara de neko

**-¡Ahí esta la mascara!...¡Tráiganmela! **ordena Cami

**-¡Si señor! **Obedecen los yureis

Pero la chica rubia a la que inclusive le salió cola de gato y orejas se aleja saltando del lugar a gran velocidad dejándolos atrás

**-Rápido, no la pierdan de vista **ordena el Kappa saltando hacia los arboles para perderse mientras los yureis restantes se vuelven a meter en el suelo para proseguir su persecución

**-¡Tengu idiota! **Reclama el oni rojo

**-No debía usar la mascara, tenia que entregárnosla **reclama el oni azul

**-Fue mi error, lo siento **se disculpa el joven rubio

**-¿Qué sucedió? **Pregunta el Shura caminando junto a la Kitsune

**-El tonto narizón la dejo ponerse la mascara y ahora va directo a una dominación total de su cuerpo **dice el oni rojo

**-Descuiden, aun hay tiempo de recuperarla **dice la joven Kitsune

**-¿En que pensabas?...el que tenga esas habilidades no significaba que pudiera dominarlo, debiste ser mas sensato **regaña el pelirrojo shura

**-Lo lamento shura **se disculpa el tengu

**-Eso no arregla nada, rápido….si los alcanzan ellos tendremos nekomata por todos lados además de esos molestos **ordena el pelirrojo alzando su brazo izquierdo donde sostiene su espada espiritual

Ahora la chica inocente que tenia una vida normal como la de cualquiera estaba en peligro y no actuaba a su voluntad, ¿A dónde se dirigirá a toda prisa?, ¿lograran atraparla?, ¿acaso alguien se da cuenta del pequeño kodama que les esta preguntando esto? [=0) sígannos leyendo


End file.
